This invention relates to a method for rapidly forming structural panels having a core faced with thermoplastic resin facings.
In the manufacture of composite panels with resin facing material bonded to core structures, it has been the practice to use facing materials made with thermosetting resins which are cured as the panel is consolidated in an autoclave, oven or press which is a costly and a time-consuming operation. Attempts to use high performance thermoplastic resin sheet material as facings for these panels require higher processing temperatures than thermoset resins. This leads to decomposition of core materials and to panels with low adhesion between the facings and the core material when the facings are resin reinforced with fibers.